


Aren't You Mine?

by VintProtectionSquad



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintProtectionSquad/pseuds/VintProtectionSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can stay with Jerem and me. Teach him some spells. Sleep with me. Be happy with us."</p><p>"I can't, amatus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't You Mine?

"We'll never get a happy ending, will we?" I don't have to look up to know that Julian has a distant look on his face, and I sigh heavily as I tighten my grip on the arms around my waist.

"I suppose not. I don't want to go back, but I must." This time it's his turn to squeeze me, and I know the words before they even come.

"No you don't. You can stay with Jerem and me. Teach him some spells. Sleep with me. Be happy with us."

"I can't, amatus."

"You _can_. I did it, didn't I? Why can't you?" The sadness in his voice breaks my heart, and I have to shut my eyes to keep them from watering more.

"It's different for me. If I were to suddenly disappear from the Imperium people would take notice." He buries his nose in my hair, and while a few years ago I might've chastised him I've come to adore it from him.

"It's not fair."

"I know."

"I want you to stay."

"As do I."

"....you better visit."

"I will, love. I'll make sure of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Jerem is my Inquisitor's son.


End file.
